Woke from dreaming
by Lady Rose Bernstein
Summary: Iori ha vivido una horrible pesadilla durante toda su vida por aquel odio contra el clan Kusanagi. Sin embargo, Kyo e Iori están decididos a enfrentarse en combate y finalmente acabar con esa rivalidad.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de "The King of Fighters" pertenecen a SNK Playmore.**

**Advertencia: Muerte de personajes. **

**A/N: Muchas gracias a Pziikolok d' Yagami por Proof Reading. Espero que disfruten este oneshot tanto como lo hice al escribirlo. **

_**Woke from dreaming...**_

"_Cuando tienes una vida de asesina, no puedes sentir lastima por tus víctimas, no puedes sentir su dolor, no puedes dudar en quitar su vida. Eso no está bien, porque no estarías realmente haciendo tu trabajo, verdad?" _ Mature recordaba esas frases, esos sentimientos encontrados que tenía de niña cuando la entrenaban para hacerla lo que debía ser, lo que en este momento era, una asesina a sangre fría al servicio de Orochi. Debía saber mentir, pero ese no era el principal de sus problemas, debía entender que en un combate todo es válido, cualquier camino que te lleve a la victoria es completamente válido. Sin embargo, no estaba bien sentir pena, lastima y mucho menos dudar si quitar del camino al enemigo.

Por más dura que pareciera su exterior, era frágil, su lado humano, por momentos parecía intentar dominar su mente, aunque no debía tener conciencia. No debía pensar en qué estaba haciendo. Sus dudas comenzaron con Rugal, sin embargo, lo pudo eliminar con facilidad, se había rebelado contadas veces ya contra Goenitz, pero había una víctima, una sola que estaba haciéndola sufrir. El último heredero del clan Yagami, Iori, estaba por librar finalmente la lucha final con su rival, su enemigo, Kyo Kusanagi. Ella sabía que moriría, sabía que ninguno quedaría en pie, ambos lucharían hasta el último momento.

El pelirrojo había comenzado a atacar, controlado por aquella bestia sedienta de sangre que lo controlaba, estaba a punto de entrar en el Riot of the blood. Kyo estaba esperando el golpe de su oponente, finalmente ese día había llegado.-Entonces... finalmente acabaremos con esto,Yagami? Soy el único que puede matarte y hacerte libre.-los ojos rojos de Iori mostraban su furia, su desesperación, el deseo de ver a Kusanagi hecho pedazos y no pensaba esperar ni un segundo más. Su rostro esbozaba una sonrisa llena de malicia –Esas palabras se aplican para ti también Kyo. De cualquier manera, todo terminará aquí!-

La rubia se había removido el parche, estaba cabizbaja en una habitación de hotel, estaba perdida, no podía sentirse a sí misma, Iori estaba por morir, así lo había querido Orochi. Así lo quiso su destino y con dos de los clanes eliminados, ellos volverían a reinar en el mundo, traerían una era de oscuridad y temor, como siempre lo habían deseado. –Yagami... por favor, detente. No cometas una locura como esa...-estaba lastimando sus manos con sus uñas debido a su propia desesperación.

**Flashback**

**-A dónde vas Yagami?-preguntaba en tono serio, el pelirrojo ni se molestó en voltear y su única respuesta fue seguir caminando –No te metas en mi camino, mujer insolente. Por eso mismo terminaste muerta en primer lugar, por meterte en asuntos que no te incumbían.-**

**Mature sonrió débilmente –Eliminarás de una vez por todas a Kusanagi, no es cierto?-preguntó en un hilo de voz. –Como debe ser...-terminó. **

**-Ese no es mi destino, acaso? No es para eso que vine a este mundo lleno de inútiles? No es por eso que me inscribí en tantos torneos?-fue su única respuesta. –No te preocupes, volveré pronto...-no entendía de dónde sacó fuerzas para decir aquello que dijo. –Finalmente... mi padre, el clan Yagami, Orochi... y tú tendrán lo que tanto desean. Ya verás.-fueron sus últimas palabras antes de salir por la puerta de calle. Pero ella estaba decidida a "conocerlo" un poco más. –Iori... por qué diablos haces esto...?-el pelirrojo se detuvo sin decir nada. –CONTESTAME YAGAMI! POR QUÉ HACES ESTO?-una débil sonrisa sarcástica se dibujo en su rostro –Mujer estúpida.-Mature en lugar de molestarse, sólo insistió –Esa no es respuesta...-habló. **

**-Si tanto deseas saberlo, te lo diré.-él volteó a verla, vio sus ojos del color del zafiro, al menos uno de ellos, ya que el otro estaba cubierto por un parche blanco. –No iré a morir...-una débil y pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro una vez más –Iré a terminar de una vez con mi "misión". Ya me cansé de seguir posponiendo algo que me hará libre...-luego de decir eso, volteó y finalmente salió por la puerta. Nunca más volvería a saber de él... **

**La rubia se apoyó en la pared y cerró sus ojos, el dolor que sentía en ese momento era indescriptible, ambos, Yagami y ella habían tratado de convivir lo mejor que podían con sus destinos y en ese momento, él había decidido que era momento de finalizar con su único objetivo en la vida. **

Por primera vez en horas, la rubia asesina decidió mirarse al espejo, estaba pálida, lista para llorar, deseaba herir a alguien o algo, la situación que vivía no era sencilla, sus sentimientos estaban mezclados y su corazón dolía. Encendió la radio, una melodía semejante a la utilizada en el jazz comenzó a sonar, la voz de una mujer comenzaba a cantar... Mature decidió permanecer en silencio.

-Terminemos esto de una vez Kusanagi!-hablaba Yagami a punto de golpear a su rival, su "enemigo". Sabiendo que su verdadero enemigo es él mismo, es esa bestia que por maldición lleva en la sangre, ese odio eterno y maldito que lo condenó a una vida miserable. –Shine (muere)-comenzó, ejecutando el estilo nro. 212, conocido también como Kototsuki in. Kyo sonrió orgulloso y aceptó el ataque, luego contraatacó. Ese combate era a muerte súbita. Ninguno de los dos sobreviviría y de una vez por todas, su rivalidad, su odio y su maldición será erradicada con ellos.

Ambos herederos siguieron luchando, estaban malheridos, hacía dos horas ya que estaban combatiendo, pero su odio los obligaba a seguir como si el paso del tiempo se hubiera detenido. Ya nada importaba, Iori no tenía nada qué perder, Kyo deseaba acabar con ese odio, deseaba acabar con todo aquello que aún lo ataba a Orochi.

-No tienes nada que perder Yagami... estoy segura que estás feliz por lo que estás haciendo... deseabas saber si estabas vivo, en este momento, estoy segura que te sientes más vivo que nunca... espero que acabar así te haga feliz, que satisfacer ese odio de 660 años atrás te haga sentirte orgulloso de ti.-hablaba la rubia, sonriendo débilmente. Si fuera otra persona, seguramente lo estaría disfrutando pero se trataba de aquel pelirrojo al que tanto cariño le había tomado. Por eso mismo dolía tanto...

_**Flashback**_

**-No te metas en mi camino, maldita. Kusanagi es mío. Si interfieres en mi camino te mataré. Si no haces lo que yo te digo, serás eliminada de inmediato. Así que conviene que no intentes inmiscuirte en lo que no te incumbe. Eso si aprecias tu vida.-**

**Mature sonreía –No te preocupes Yagami, ya conozco la estrategia aquí. Después de todo, me eliminaste una vez por interferir, por tratar de utilizarte para mi propio beneficio. Sin embargo, esta vez... prefiero cooperar.-**

Mientras tanto, Kusanagi y Yagami seguían librando aquel esperado combate. –Vamos Kyo... eso es lo mejor que tienes?-Yagami ejecutó uno de los estilos prohibidos, el Ya wo tome –Asobi wa owari da... nake, sakebe, soshite... SHINE! (El juego se ha terminado... llora, grita y muere). Sin embargo, el castaño parecía completamente inmune a él y contraatacó rápidamente, ninguno esquivaba los ataques del otro, ninguno se defendía, era un combate sin sentido, no dejaban de atacar, no dejaban de lastimarse, para ellos, así debía ser...

"_¿Qué esperas Yagami? Atácalo, mátalo, despedázalo, que sufra por todo el dolor que te ha causado, por todo el dolor con el que has tenido que vivir, ODIALO, ODIALO CON TODO TU SER, NO DEJES QUE ESCAPE VIVO DE AQUÍ!" _ aquella voz de la serpiente maldita, de Orochi, no dejaba de obligarlo a seguir, esta vez debía acabar con todo, debía eliminar a su rival de una vez por todas. De repente, la visión de Yagami se oscureció, sentía su cuerpo pesado y comenzaba a toser sangre, estaba sucediendo, el Riot of the blood, pero no deseaba que Orochi luchara en su lugar, era ÉL el que debía quitarle la vida a Kyo, así que trató de controlar a la bestia. En cuestión de minutos, su vista se tornaba clara una vez más, su cuerpo estaba normal, ni más pesado ni más liviano, había logrado controlarse y siguió luchando con sus fuerzas renovadas.

Mature se acercaba al espejo, esta vez se permitió llorar, se permitió a sí misma desahogarse, quitar de su alma aquel dolor, uno de sus ojos era de color rojo brillante en ese momento, por ese motivo lo ocultaba tras el parche, para no liberar toda su energía, la que Orochi le había ayudado a perfeccionar. -Es así como debía pasar... es así como debía ser, verdad?-esa pregunta no tenía más respuesta que un rotundo "Sí". Todo pasa por una razón, nada queda sin resolver, una rivalidad de cientos de años terminaría esa noche. Volteó su vista a la ventana, el cielo estaba negro, la luna brillaba teñida de un rojo furioso, eso nunca había pasado porque ese combate nunca se había desatado con esa intensidad.

En el templo Yata, Chizuru Kagura miraba el cielo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, su lucha contra Orochi había acabado, sin los dos clanes restantes, la serpiente de ocho cabezas resurgiría de una vez por todas, nadie podría acabarla. Todo estaba por acabar finalmente. –Por qué... Kusanagi, Yagami... por qué desean condenar a la humanidad? Porque desean acabar así con sus vidas? Ya... fue... suficiente... ya... no hay nada que hacer...-la morocha rompió en un llanto desconsolado, lleno de dolor.

En el apartamento, la música seguía sonando. La rubia sonreía levemente, mientras lágrimas llenas de dolor caían por sus mejillas –Te amo Yagami. Sé que lo sabes. Porque más de una vez me dejaste entrar a tu alma, estuve en ese torbellino oscuro al que llamas mente... y ahora, finalmente encontrarás la paz en tu alma...-lentamente se quitaba el saco y quedaba con su blusa blanca, cerró sus ojos por un momento y suavemente cantaba la canción que marcaba esa horrible noche.

_**Flashback**_

**-Por qué deseas ayudarme? Pensé que Vice y tú estarían molestas por lo que les hice en el 96...-hablaba Yagami encendiendo un cigarrillo para tranquilizarse. **

**-Decidimos perdonarte, sentimos que necesitabas nuestra ayuda. Y lo que ahora nos hace hervir la sangre es que un imbécil como ese francés, Ash Crimson, te haya arrebatado el magatama Yasakani. Ese es el motivo que nos trae aquí esta vez. Ayudarte a recuperar una gran parte de tu alma, ayudarte a reencontrar tu mente una vez más y... sé que a pesar de tus negaciones, tú deseas que te ayudemos.-finalizaba en tono frío. **

**-Bien, pero... ya saben cuál es mi principal objetivo. Saben que no respondo por mis acciones si me hacen enfurecer y saben que no me importará lo que digan de Orochi y mi destino o el suyo.-**

Iori reunió sus últimas fuerzas para ejecutar su último ataque, la técnica prohibida Rage of 8 Maidens –Este es tu final, Kyo!-como el pelirrojo lo predijo, el castaño heredero del clan Kusanagi no sobrevivió al ataque. Finalmente, había triunfado, se sentía sumamente débil, estaba sangrando debido a los golpes recibidos, su vista se había tornado borrosa y colapsó. Su alma y su mente podían descansar en paz, había encontrado la paz, la tranquilidad y su pesadilla había terminado. Cumplió con la promesa que le había hecho a su padre, con su destino, aunque tuviera que acabar con su vida al hacerlo.

La canción estaba finalizando, Mature se vio inmersa en un llanto desconsolado, lleno de dolor, silencioso...

-Ya no hay nada más que hacer, nuestra misión termina aquí, seremos libres... finalmente puedes descansar tranquilo... Sayonara Yagami...-fueron las únicas palabras que pronunció antes de volver a donde pertenecía junto con Vice.


End file.
